A Vongola Fairy Tail
by Neko Satashi
Summary: Its about how Fairy Tail's strongest team and the Vongola Family meet each other and uh let's see how this will turn out. RxR plz. Lawl the first chappie i dunno about it.


_**Konichiwa minna! I wanted to make a Fairy Tail/KHR crossover story because I love both of those anime series and I really want to see Natsu and Tsuna fight xD Anyways, I'll finish the 4**__**th**__** chapter for Uwasa No Sakura-kun soon, its also pretty obvious who Rei really is and I just need to think of what I should do for the next chappie. Hehe, chappie**_

_**Reborn: Oi! Satashi, I'll make you do hell training with Dame-Tsuna!**_

_**Me: NUUU. GOMEN!**_

_**Natsu: Lets start the story then!**_

_**Happy: Aye!**_

_**Me: -_- you people…oh right the summary. Its about how Fairy Tail's strongest team and the Vongola Family meet each other and uh let's see how this will turn out.**_

_**Gray: Nice summary**_

_**Me: SHUT UP GRAY**_

_**Lucy: Disclaimer, Satashi does not own Fairy Tail nor does she own KHR.**_

_**Virgo: Time for punishment, princess?**_

_**Lucy: NO! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**_

* * *

_**A Vongola Fairy Tail**_

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" The sun acrobaleno yelled at the junior high student. "What Reborn…" Tsuna rubbed his eyes. "Lets go." "Ha? Where?" "You'll find out soon just get dressed!" Aaaaaand Tsuna was kicked out of bed. No literally, he was _kicked_, well of course its Reborn after all.

**-After Tsuna got dressed**

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Herbivore..."

Tsuna looked at everyone who called his name. Of course you know who it is. Well if you don't: Tenth was from Gokudera, Tsuna was from Yamamoto, Sawada was from Ryohei, Boss was from Chrome, Tsunayoshi-kun was from Mukuro, and Herbivore was from Hibari (Derp: I think they knew that Me: Derp, how the heck did you get here? Derp: …).

"Everyone! A-and Hibari-san...Why are you all here? Where's Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo!" Oh, he's here singing his song.

"Okay, we're all here. Lets go."

"I said where are we going!?" Tsuna complained and asked. "I said you'll figure out." Reborn replied back.

* * *

**-Lalalala, they are on a stroll. **

**Natsu: When is Fairy tail going to show up?**

**Lucy: Yeah, Satashi-san, when?**

**Me: PATIENCE GEEZ.**

* * *

There were a lot of screams (Except Hibari and Reborn and Mukuro). And a hole. Hmm…Virgo? Virgo did you make that hole? "Hai, is it punishment time?" "NO!"

**-In Fairy Tail**

"Happy! Lucy! Lets go on a job!" A pink-haired dragon slayer called out to his partner and friend.

"Aye! Let's go Lucy!" A flying blue cat. Well…that's not strange considering that there is a black and white talking, flying cat as well.

"What is the job anyway?" Lucy asked, she looked at the paper.

_Help! Some of my relatives went out exploring and got lost! All we know is that they were traveling in the woods and were attacked by some dark guild. Please find them!_

_Reward: 600,000 jewels_

"Okay! Lets do this one!" Lucy accepted.

So, the strongest team in Fairy Tail went out to do the quest. There was a huge explosion near the woods.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"Isn't that the woods we're supposed to find the lost people?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…lets check it out! Maybe it's the dark guild!" Natsu ran for the woods.

"Flame-head! Slow down!" Gray ran after Natsu.

They all ran towards the woods, finding the Vongola family. The mages just stood there.

"Oww…"

"Tenth! Are you okay?!"

"Ahaha, that was fun!"

"Must…not…cry…WAHHHH!"

"…"

"EXTREME!"

The Vongola family looked at the mages. Welp, there was silence. Awkward silence.

"Are they the dark guild?" Happy asked.

"They don't look too evil, so maybe not. And I've never seen them before." Erza mentioned.

* * *

**Lol Pause the story for a second.**

**Uh, ima add me in there, yah Satashi okay? Just a character I want in there. Ooh and ima have a twin, Rei. Yeah uh we're gonna be able to use any magic we see and we have dragon-like wings and and…..Tsuna's gloves. Not the actual ones but its like it.**

**Rei: lets get on with the story, Nee-chan**

**Satashi: I SHALL BE THE OLDER ONE  
**

* * *

Two figures stood behind a tree. Tsuna was in deathperation mode, so with his hyper intuition, he figured out that two people were hidden behind the tree.

"Come out. I know you're there." Tsuna said calmly, facing the tree. Twins came out of the tree and they had dragon-like wings wearing gloves similar to Tsuna's.

"I'm Satashi." The first person said.

"I'm Rei." The other one said.

Tsuna looked at their hands and then to his.

'_They have the same gloves as me? No, its similar but…' _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-san, I know we have the similar gloves but these aren't the same as what the 1st generation boss gave you." Satashi mentioned. Tsuna was a bit shocked, well who wouldn't be when someone knows what you're thinking?

"Hey, why do you have dragon wings? Are your parents dragons?" Natsu asked.

This time, Rei answered. "Well not exactly, our dad is a dragon, our mom is human."

"Satashi, Rei. Why do you have gloves similar to Tsuna's?" Reborn asked.

"Well…" They said in unison.

* * *

_**I shall leave it here.**_

_**Rei: YAY. IM IN THIS STORY TOO.**_

_**Me: SHUT IT**_

_**Juvia: Juiva wants to be in the story so Juvia can be with Gray-sama**_

_**Gray: …**_

_**Tsuna: I'm still curious why those twins have the same gloves as me**_

_**Natsu: Wait, DID THEIR DADDY DISAPPEAR TOO. IM CURIOUS.**_

_**Me: AHHHHH! STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS.**_

_**Lucy: Are the introductions in the next chapter?**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Well anyway, I uh wanted to this. NO FLAMES PLZ. PLZ NO FLAME ME… UH REVIEW AND STUFF. KK BAI**_

_**-Satashi Li**_


End file.
